Katakana
|weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} Katakana is a Temnoceran, created by BannedLagiacrus. This Temnoceran first appears as a hidden monster in Low Rank, hunting Nerscylla, but later on appears as a huntable monster in late High Rank Quests. Physiology Katakana is very similar to real life tarantulas but is also fairly similar to trapdoor spiders. It has gray mixed with yellow hairs on its body along with blue markings on its legs. Its abdomen is larger than Nerscylla but like Nerscylla it has four legs and two long huge pedipalps. Katakana has black eyes and only has six of them. Its legs are larger and a bit more robust than Nerscylla's legs. The main thing that puts it apart from Nerscylla is that its fangs reach a shorter range yet they are still extendable. Habitat It can only be found living in places where its truly hidden and dark like the Sunken Hollow, Volcanic Hollow, and Neopteron Hive. In these areas it can either hunt in webs or ambush prey from underground. Attacks and Moves Katakana shares some attacks with Nerscylla but has its own unique attacks. Entering the Killzone: When it first spots a hunter, it will slam both of its huge pedipalps on the ground before hissing at the hunter. Paralysis Sting: The monster creeps towards the hunter before raising up its upper body and sting with its abdomen. If hunters are hit by its sting abdomen, it will paralysis them in place. Pediplap Smash: It will slam both of its pediplaps on the ground before rushing forward while slamming them on the ground like the HC Shogun Ceanataur. It will finish the attack by jumping forward and trying to crush someone under its weight. Sting Hairs: It will shake its abdomen three times, causing hairs to fly around it, before screaming. These hairs will surround the Katakana for afew seconds before disappearing. While around it, if hunters are hit by the hair than they my breath in afew hairs causing them to lose their ability to talk. Thus causing Vocal Cord Paralysis. Pediplap Slasher: It will take afew steps back before swiping forward with its pediplaps five times like Nerscylla. Web Net: While on web, it will spin a huge web that can catch multiple hunters before jumping in the air with the web. When it jumps in the air, it will try to land on a hunter with it. If hunters are caught in the web, it will instantly rear up and body slam them like Nerscylla. Web Shoots: It will shoot multiple web shoots at hunters in similar fashion to Nersukyura. Rage Mode: It will slam both pediplaps in the ground before hissing at the hunter. Its eyes will turn blue in Rage Mode and it will become quicker. Feeding Grapple: The Katakana will jump in the air while shooting a web above hunter and if a hunter is hit this happens. It will grab them roll them up in a ball before using its fangs to hold them. When it grabs them with its fangs, it will cause Defense Down. While a hunter is in its ball, it will regain some of its stamina and health from feeding on them. During this, it will continue to fight normally as the hunter struggles to get out. If hunters take to long to out of its fangs, it will drop the ball before sting the ball, paralyzing the hunter. To get out of this pin, you don't use Dung Bombs but you actually use Poison Smoke Bombs to get out of the pin attack. Assassin's Strike: The Katakana will quickly dig underground and disappear for afew seconds before trying to ambush a hunter from underground. Double Fang Bite: It will slowly walk backwards while spreading its fangs like Nerusukyura before smashing them together and quickly recovering and, biting again. Sting Hair Barrage: Like before, it will shake its abdomen three times but instead of shaking its body it will turn around and show its abdomen. After doing so, it will quickly put its legs on its abdomen and kick the hairs at the hunter like a tarantula. If hit by the barrage of hairs hunters will become Dizzy and also suffer from Vocal Cord Paralysis. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire +10 *Water -15 *Ice 0 *Thunder +5 *Dragon +15 Skills: Bounty Hunter, Tremor Res, and Saddle Sore. Gunner Set *Fire +15 *Water -10 *Ice +5 *Thunder +10 *Dragon +20 Skills: Bounty Hunter, Tremor Res, and Saddle Sore. Notes *Katakana is strongly based of some real life spiders like the tarantula, trapdoor spider, and net-casting spider. *Katakana was going to appear in the Marshland but was changed later on during production. *Katakana is the natural predator of Nerscylla but doesn't wear it like a cloak due to its hairs. *It seems that this monster actually steals webs made by Nerscyllas, when it needs to. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Webbed Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Vocal Cord Paralysis Monster